DE 10 2008 062 430 A1 discloses a control cabinet, in particular for industrial robots, comprising a receiving space for an assembly housing, and other control components and/or control assemblies, a ventilation space, an intermediate wall separating the receiving space from the ventilation space, a heat exchanger arranged in the ventilation space, the first cooling structures of which are associated to the inner circuit of the receiving space and the second cooling structures of which are associated to the outer circuit of the ventilation space, wherein an inner circulation air flow is generated by a fan integrated in an assembly housing, in particular in a control computer housing.